


Haruka's Desire

by KeiMaxwell



Category: Free!
Genre: Free! Kink Meme, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiMaxwell/pseuds/KeiMaxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How could he violate something so pure just to satisfy his own desire?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haruka's Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill this prompt: http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/893.html?thread=161405#cmt161405

Haruka gulped down the nervous lump in his throat, his gaze longing, but unsure. How could he violate something so pure just to satisfy his own desire? His heart ached at the whispers of his conscience, but his need was just too overwhelming.

With a low hiss he pushed in, wetness engulfing his hard cock. The sensation caused a shudder to wreck his whole body and though one part of him wanted to move so badly, he remained still for some time, just enjoying the feeling of being where he belonged. Only slowly, his hips started moving, driving in and out of that delicious wetness. It lapped at his hot skin and made waves of lust ripple through him.

He was too excited, too caught up in the moment, his arousal peaking too quick and sudden for him to pull out in time. With a desperate moan he was coming, hips jerking on their own. For a moment, he had to focus on catching his breath, only then did he manage to pull out with a troubled look on his reddened face. Now he had done it, he had debauched the innocence to perfection by coming inside. But he couldn't deny that part of him felt a surge of satisfaction, as if he had marked his territory.

"Haru-chan, good morn-"

Makoto stopped dead in the kitchen's entrance. His first reaction to spotting Haruka up and in the kitchen instead of the bathroom had been to smile. That smile, however, now sat frozen on his face, eyebrows shooting up as far as they would go. Haruka's jammers were pulled down to his thighs, exposing his shapely butt and wet cock, and he was smiling at the glass in his hands, the water seeming to have some kind of white substance mixed into it.

"What are you doing?" Makoto quickly shook his head and turned around. "On second thought, I don't want to know..."


End file.
